Lady
Lady is a Devil Hunter who wields a multi-use rocket launcher called Kalina Ann. She hunts down demons with a passion, but works well enough with Dante, though only to make sure he gives her what he owes. Profile At a young age, Lady's mother was murdered by her father Arkham. She then threw away the name he gave her, and now has a hatred not just against her father, but against all devils for corrupting his soul. She heads toward the tower of Temen-ni-gru to pursue him. She encounters Dante a number of times during her quest, and eventually finds Arkham. She gets flipped off the side, but not before firing a few shots and grazing him on the cheek. She then fights off a few more demons with Dante and tries to head up to the top via a different route. When her father was found, with his last breath, blames Dante's brother Vergil for corrupting him. In a rage, she rushes out to avenge him. She finds Dante and Vergil clasing with each other and joins the fray. Jester then stops the fight, revealing himself to be Arkham's alter ego. They were blown away due to their weakend state from fighting each other. The blood of a priestess was the key to breaking the seal Sparda placed on Temen-ni-gru, and after stabbing her with her own weapon, the gate between the human and demon worlds opened. After being saved by Dante again, she uses her grappling line to reach the top of the tower again. She encounters Dante in the tower's Divine Library and the two have at each other on who should be the one to take down Arkham. Lady loses the fight, and hands over Kalina Ann to Dante for telling his name. After Arkham was defeated by the sons of Sparda, he falls back to the human world where Lady was waiting for him. Though he begged for mercy, she shot him several times, ending her chase with tears. She reappears at the end beside Dante and coins the famous "Devil May Cry" after seeing Dante shed tears for Vergil. After clearing the remaining devils with Dante, she leaves for parts unknown. Crosspedia Entry A woman in the same line of work as Dante. Very direct, she never backs down. Though she is mortal, she boasts phenomenal physical prowess, as well as incredibly precise handling of her beloved missile launcher, Kalina Anne. "Lady" is a nickname given to her by Dante when she initially refuses to give him her true name, which is Mary. She infiltrated Temen-ni-gru in order to take revenge for her mother, Kalina Ann, slain by Arkham, her father, in his attempt at becoming a demon. Her strong desire to kill the demons for herself initially puts her at odds with Dante, but eventually she entrusts him with the destruction of Arkham. Gameplay Lady uses Kalina Ann to shoot enemies into submission. She appears in Chapter 15: The Gain Ground System. Solo Attack Skill List Themes Her theme is a remix of Devil May Cry 3's theme Devils Never Cry, same as Dante. Devils Never Cry -Devil May Cry 3- - Project X Zone Music Extended|Devils Never Cry Quotes List of Quotes - Lady Gallery Lady_3.jpg|Lady (Devil May Cry 3) Project_X_Zone_Lady_close-up.jpg|Lady fires Kalina Ann Lady_DMC4_04.jpg|Lady (Devil May Cry 4) Lady_DMC4_05.jpg|Dante, Lady, and Trish in the office (Devil May Cry 4) Category:Capcom Category:Devil May Cry Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Solo Characters